580 BC
[[ስዕል:580B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 105: 580 BC. Previous map: 609 BC. Next map: 564 BC (Maps Index)]] 580 BC - BABYLONIAN CAPTIVITY MAIN EVENTS 605 BC - Battle of Carchemish In 605 BC the Chaldean Crown prince, Nebuchadnezzar (Nubu-kudurri-utsur) II campaigned against the Egyptian army of Necho II that was at Carchemish with the Assyrian remnants. The Chaldeans, still allied with the Medes, Persians and Swabians destroyed them and ended Assyria permanently. Nebuchadnezzar succeeded Nabopolassar later that year. In 601 BC Nebuchadnezzar first made Judah under Jehoiakim tributary to Babylon, however Jehoiakim soon rebelled. 598 BC - Salant of Pannonia in Mittanauz In 598 BC, Rippan, the Jewish herzog of Mittanauz, was succeeded by his daughter Rachaim and her husband Salant, herzog of Hungary (Pannonia), who was also Jewish. Mittanauz and Pannonia seem to have been ruled together for a time. In Eriu, the series of coups continued as Lugaid Iardonn was overthrown by Sirlam, son of Finn MacBlatha, in 602 BC at Rath Clochair; then Sirlam in turn was overthrown by Eochu Uairches in 597 BC. In 585 BC Uairches was overthrown by Eochu Fiadmuine and his brother Conaing Bececlach, of the party of Erimon, the former ruling the south of Eriu, and the latter the north. Then in 580 BC Fiadmuine was overthrown in the south by Lugaid Lamderg, son of Uairches, meaning the realm was divided at this point between the house of Eber Finn in the south, and Erimon in the north. In Pictish Alba, Brude Pont seems to have been followed in 599 BC by Brude Urpont, among 30 consecutive kings all named or titled 'Brude', and reigning until 373 BC. No reign lengths are given for any of these 30 Brudes after the first, Brude Pont, however. 598 BC - Massilia founded In 598 BC Massilia (Marseilles) was established by colonists from Phocaea, the Hellenic state that then controlled the sea and nearby Hispania. The indigenous people around Massilia were the Ligures, who had expanded there from Northern Italy after the Teutons had established Walia. 595 BC - Psamtik II in Egypt In 598 BC Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon defeated and slew Jehoiakim of Judah. Jehoiakim was succeeded by his son Jeconiah (Jehoiachin) who lasted only three months before Nebuchadnezzar put Jeconiah's uncle Zedekiah on the throne as a Babylonian puppet, in 597 BC. Jeconiah and Zedekiah do not seem to have restored Judaism as a state religion in now pagan Judah. In 595 BC, Psamtik II followed Necho II as Pharaoh, while in Napata Kush, Aspurta (Aspelta) succeeded Anlamani (Piankhi IV Awthyo) in 593 BC. In 592 BC Psamtik II sacked Napata. He also campaigned in Philistia in 591 BC and turned Zedekiah of Judah against Babylonia again. Psamtik was followed by Wahibre (Apries, Hophra, Waphres) in 589 BC. In 588 BC, he sent a force to protect Jerusalem from the Babylonians, but the Egyptians retreated before Nebuchadnezzar. 594 BC - Solon reforms Athenian Constitution In 594 BC Solon became archon of Athens and reformed the Athenian constitution previously established by Draco, making it more democratic and less harsh. Anacharsis, first of the travelling Scythian philosophers, is said to have advised Solon. By 588 BC, Brenner II had become king of Swabia, and his wife Thomyris queen of the Getae, etc. They campaigned in Asia, and Thomyris in particular extended her sway over the Massagetae, even beyond the Caspian Sea. The Massagetae had a different origin from the Getae, the Massagetae being from Gether Aram, and the Getae being from Gether Magog, but because of the similarity of names, they might already by now have been assumed to be more closely related, and Thomyris is called both Queen of Getae and Queen of Massagetae. Large armies of Swabia and Boigeria numbering in the hundreds of thousands were said to be contesting Walia and the Balkans during the reigns of Brenner and Konman. During these years the Marcomanni, a Swabian group, seized Bohemia. 588-541 BC - Ministry of Second Zarathustra The Medes were followers of Magianism, a more philosophical creed said to be founded by Zoroaster (Camesenus 2228-2175 BC), the Magi being the sixth, priestly tribe of the Medes. The Magi have also been associated with the ancient Samothean Druids and their king Magus who had ruled Samothea around the same time, 2255-2206 BC. 588 BC was counted as the start of a new era in Zoroastrian traditions, probably the year a reformer known as the Second Zoroaster revived or reformed the teachings of Magianism, starting at age 30, and continued to teach in Bactria, the realm of king Vitashpa, until dying at age 77, or in 541 BC. He seems to have codified the erroneous equivalency of Good (strength) and Evil (weakness), fallaciously pretending these are equivalent. 586 BC - Fall of Jerusalem After sieging Jerusalem for 18 months, Nebuchadnezzar sacked it in 586 BC and deported the inhabitants of Judah to Babylon. This is when the prophets Daniel and Ezra began to be important. Other Jews seem to have escaped and settled the Khaybar Oasis near Nabatea, founding another obscure Jewish state practicing Judaism for several centuries. Nebuchadnezzar went on to annex Ammon in 585 BC and Moab in 582 BC. 585 BC - Battle of the Eclipse In 591 BC, war erupted between Alyattes of Lydia and Cyaxares of Media. By 585 BC, the Medes, having overrun Urartu, had also ended the Urartean monarchy and the reign of its last king, Rusa IV, but by 570 BC the royal line had resurfaced with the satrap Orontes I of Armenia, a satrapy of Media now more linguistically Indo European than Urartean (Hurrian). The Greek astronomer Thales of Miletis had correctly predicted the solar eclipse in the region for May 28, 585 BC and told the Ionians of it. The Lydians were fighting a battle with the Medes when the eclipse interrupted them and both sides called a truce, fixing their boundary on the Halys river. It is unclear if the Lydians had any foreknowledge of the eclipse at that time. Astyages later succeeded Cyaxares as king of Media in that year. 580 BC - Battle of Lilybaeum In 580 BC the Phoenicians defeated the Greeks at Lilybaeum in western Sicily and established control over the region.